Boys, Makeup, and Emo Gummy Bears?
by kairiXsorasXluv
Summary: She's an average teenage girl. Going to an average high school. But her world turns upside down when she finds out there are monsters trying to destroy the world. Sequel to Friends and Woes. DISCONTINUED
1. Breakfast Playtime

-1'ELLO MY WONDERFUL READERS!! I finally had a great idea for the sequel!! I know, I know! Almost 2 years to make it! Yeah, sorry! I couldn't think of anything to make a nice sequel and still fit in with the first story. Writers Block is such a bitch, and I know most -if not all- of you fellow story writers agree with me. Well, I hope you enjoy my…somewhat interesting work.

**Warning!!!!: **...Kairi is ALIVE here! ((I'm too lazy to switch around my AE and Minnie's chapter to confirm this completely.))

Talking - "Text"

Thinking - _'Text'_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any KH or FF character, nor will I ever. …Damn…

XoXoXoX

Yelling.

That's all you could hear in the dark solitude of the large room. The pounding of a bed against a wall was a constant reminder that the two people in the other room were in love, and were showing it freely. Unbeknownst to the lovers, it caused a great irritation to a teenager, who was leaning over slightly, resting her arms on her legs. She slowly raised her hands up to her head, massaging her temple with delicate fingers.

"I can't believe they'd be up at such an ungodly hour of the morning to do it like rabbits!" The teen stood up and stormed over to her door, flinging it open with a purpose. She stalked down to the door of her parents' room, and pounded on it with her fists.

"STOP IT! No one wants to hear you scream each other's names for Kami's sake!" The only response she got was a strained chuckle, and a 'Go away, Keyra!' Grumbling under her breath, Keyra trudged down the steps, into the big, open kitchen. Keyra glanced up at the clock, cursing loudly. She still had two hours left before she started her first day of high school. She set off to make her breakfast. Sighing, Keyra let her mind wander as she turned on the stove.

'_I wonder what it'll be like at Destiny High….I mean...I know it'll be drama induced torture, but I want to know if it will be…different than the lower schools….,' _thought Keyra as she flipped over her bacon and eggs, continuing to drift into thought. _'Hopefully I can make a new start at school. Teachers who won't know my mom or dad, and even the principal! …Oh God…That was just plain torture in grade school…Um…Okay forget that, Keyra…It wasn't that bad…,'_ Keyra glared at her cooking food, and snorted a laugh, _'…School shouldn't be too bad. I can make new friends and maybe even get a boyfriend…'_

Sighing, Keyra fixed up a plate with food, and set the pan and spatula in the sink. As she grabbed her plate and walked over to the dining table, she stumbled a little from her grogginess. Keyra held her breath and tried to stabilize her breakfast.

"Be glad you caught yourself, young lady. Your mother would kill you for making a mess on her white carpet," a voice said from behind her. Glancing over her shoulder, Keyra glared at her dad, and stuck out her tongue. He chuckled and walked over to her side, stealing her plate.

"HEY! GIMME MY FOOD!" Growling, she lunged at him as he sat her food on the table. They both fell to the floor in a laughing heap. Sora wrapped his arms around his daughter, hugging her close. Keyra giggled and hugged back, kissing Sora's cheek as she hopped off the floor and into her chair. Sora grinned and picked himself off the floor as well. A giggle from the doorway made father and daughter turn to see Kairi standing there.

"G'morning, momma! Morning baby!" Keyra waved to her mom and unborn bother or sister, and turned back to her food. Sora bounded over to his wife, happily, embracing her in a gentle hug. Kairi smiled softly, and rested a small hand on her round belly. She was only four months pregnant, but she felt nine months along. Kairi kissed her husband's cheek and practically waddled back up the steps.

"Kairi! You shouldn't be walking up the stairs by yourself! What if you fall!?" Sora's frantic voice made Kairi laugh. She turned around and gave her daughter an amused look.

"I've been pregnant once already, and he wasn't as worried as he is now," Kairi stated with a warm smile and a slap to her husband's worried hands. Keyra rolled her eyes and gave a crooked smile. She stood up in one fluid movement and grabbed her empty plate, dumping it into the sink. Giving a quick glance at the clock, Keyra gasped in horror. She only had an hour to get ready for school. Making her way to the big, purple bedroom, Keyra glided over to her closet and picked out her outfit of the day, heading towards the bathroom. Keyra showered quickly, hopping out after turning off the water. Slipping into her clothes, she couldn't help but grin in satisfaction.

"I need to make sure I don't get pounced on by some guys, today," Keyra assumed, glancing at her weird, but normally matched clothes. Her top consisted of a dark purple tank top with lace trim that showed off the top of her breasts, and a crinkled, black skirt that reached below her mid-thigh. Grinning again, Keyra hopped into her room, and grabbed a pair of dark purple leggings and some shiny, black ballet flats. After she finished dressing, Keyra grabbed her cross choker, and her lacy elbow-length gloves. Running back into the brightly lit room, the happy teen quickly brushed her long hair, deciding it wasn't worth the time to put up. She brushed her teeth with a purpose, trying to remove those breakfast stains.

"Keyra! Hurry! Your friend, Shika is here!" Someone shouted from the bottom of the steps, but in Keyra's rush to finish, she couldn't have cared less who it was. Snatching up her Gir messenger bag, Keyra slid down the stair railing, and bounded through the front door, yelling a goodbye to her parents. Keyra slowed down some, her pace becoming a quick walk. Upon reaching her best friend's car, she opened the door and threw her bag into the back seat, and took her place in shotgun.

Shika glanced over at her friend with a lazy smirk, "You look like hell, Keyra. Did your parents hump each other like bunny rabbits, too?" At Keyra's glare, Shika burst out into fits of laughter.

"Shut the fuck up, Shika. They act like they're gonna lose each other if they don't do it every second of the day," Keyra ground out, glaring out the windshield. Shika shook her head, stopping the car at a red light. She grabbed her friend's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"From what I heard from my parents…Your mom died while giving birth to you, so don't be quick to hate them for wanting to be together constantly. I mean, wouldn't you feel the same if someone close to you died and then magically came back?" The moody teen's eyebrows furrowed in thought as she considered the small fact. Shika laughed lightly, pressing her foot down on the gas. The rest of the car ride was silent, since both occupants were deep in thought.

Keyra quietly brooded over the idea of her mom dieing after giving birth to her. She couldn't believe that such a strong woman would've been so fragile during the birthing process. Keyra couldn't help but feel guilty as she thought more on the subject. She was still angry that her parents would be so selfish as to wake up their daughter in the early morning just to spend some time together…..But she couldn't help but wonder if she would do the same thing if someone she was in love with died and then came back.

Frowning deeply, the brunette couldn't get a grasp on her decision. She growled as she watched the scenery roll by, and she fisted her skirt in her hands. A large, but soft hand grabbed one of hers, dragging her out of her angry thoughts. Keyra warily glanced up at a worried Shika. Realizing that she had forgotten her best friend was there, Keyra quickly crossed the car and kissed her loyal friend's cheek, giving her a small, guilty smile.

"Sorry Shika. I let my thoughts get the best of me. Damn them for winning!" Keyra bounced back into her seat, nervously fidgeting with her skirt. Shika shook her head and pulled into the high school's parking lot, hoping to find one close enough to the entrance.

"Don't worry about it, Keyra. You're just nervous about your first day of high school. Heh, I was the same way when my sis first drove me here," Shika smiled. Keyra glared at her, again, moving to grab her bag from the rear seat.

"So what if I'm flippin' nervous? You're a damn junior….Lucky…So you can't be nervous! You already know and are used to the days in the life of a high school student!" Keyra stated as she opened her door, and hopped out of the car. Shika huffed in aggravation as she got out of the car as well. Glancing over at Keyra, she couldn't help but smile at the girl who bit her lip nervously. Keyra was her best friend, and has been since the diaper ages. She knew she was a strong girl, but Shika was worried that the high school life would mess with her best friend. She definitely knew the girls would pick on her, and tell her the she was ugly and whatnot. Shika knew that they were wrong, because Keyra was just much more beautiful than any of those girls would ever be. Fucking jealous bitches….

"Um….Shika…? Would you help me out today? Uh…If you're not busy that is…" Keyra looked like a little kid standing there, biting her lip and fiddling with the hem of her skirt. Shika walked over and placed an arm around the smaller girl's shoulders, pulling her in for a friendly embrace. Keyra relaxed and smiled up at the older girl with obvious gratitude.

"I won't be able to hang around with you constantly, so I'm gonna give you a word of advice," informed Shika, as she spared a look at her friend, who was almost like a little sister. Keyra was looking up at the girl, waiting for her to continue. Shika slowly removed her arm from Keyra's shoulders, and stepped in front of her, stopping their slow walk.

Inspecting the girl, Shika leaned down to eye level with her, and placed her hands on her shoulders. "I want you to watch out for those stuck up bitches that think they rule the damn school. They will try and destroy you from the inside out. The only thing they care about is staying as popular as possible. They will fuck with your mind and tell you you aren't worth anyone's time, and that you will never be as beautiful as them. You need to know that you will always be more beautiful than those fucking hags in expensive clothes, and always will be, but not if you let them win, Keyra. Do you understand?" Keyra gave a jerk of her head. She was staring wide-eyed at her friend's deep warning. She was scared of walking through those glass doors.

She was never more afraid in her life than she was now, as she glanced up at the sign hanging over the double doors.

Welcome to Destiny Island High.

Why did that sound more like a bad omen, than a cheery greeting…..?

XoXoXoX

Oh….My…Gosh! I can't believe the first chappie is done! ….Okay so it was done yesterday…I didn't have enough time to post it up! Sorry. So how was it? Give brain food! Don't leave me thinking I did a crappy job, please! This chapter actually took a lot out of me, because I haven't written a story that just flows from my brain since….Well, since FaW. Hopefully, its equally popular, and I get more feedback!

REVIEWS FEED MY MIND!! FEED MIND!!!

.kairiXsorasXlove.


	2. Hotties and Jock Jerks

Okay, I'm sorry I haven't posted for awhile. I got snowed in with my grandparents for a week, came home, got more snow(which makes meh computer slow as hell), got cabin fever, went out all day for two days, and then finally started this chapter, but damn writer's block delayed me for a few days. I also want to say that I will not be posting chapters day by day. It may take a week for me to actually write and post. Sorry, but I'm not spending my days sitting at the computer with my nose stuck to the screen, frying my brain, and being bored all at the same time. Besides, I've been hooked on my new favorite couple this week. EdWin! Best damn couple out there. :D Next to the other top anime couples that is.

-Cough-...Erm...Off track there.....Hope you enjoy the chappie!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the charachters I have written about! ....Okay...just my OCs, but thats it! ...

* * *

"I am soo nervous…"

"If you say that one more time, Keyra, I will take off my sock, and gag you with it," Shika threatened, swatting at Keyra's wringing hands. Keyra glared up at Shika, but it didn't faze the girl one bit.

"If you even try to shove your foot sweat in my mouth, Kami help you, I will kick your beanpole ass around the school!" Some people turned to give the brunette weird looks, others just laughed. Shika chuckled as well, giving Keyra a quick, one armed squeeze, leading her to a table right outside of the cafeteria.

The girls chatted as they sat there, reminiscing on the time Keyra got her head stuck in a hole in a tree trunk, or when Shika had accidentally dropped her phone in the tub while Keyra was washing her cat. ((I have tried this. Do not try it yourselves, though. O.O)) Out of the corner of her eye, Keyra noticed a tall boy walking their way. Shika saw him too, considering she turned in her seat slightly, waving him over.

"Hey Shika, what's up?" the boy asked, stretching his arms over his head. Shika laughed as Keyra looked the boy over.

His hair was the first thing she noticed. It was a silvery color, with purple streaks through his hair which, to Keyra, looked professionally done, and hid his right eye from view(from his p.o.v, not Key's) . His eyes were a deep, sapphire blue, with long lashes that framed his eyes well. His nose was small, and his lips were thin, but kissable. He had a nice, soft tan, that made Keyra think he spent his days in the early morning sun. His clothing consisted of a purple and white long sleeved shirt with a scoop neck, a black fleece vest, baggy black jeans that looked acid washed, and new white sneakers that looked like they were expensive.

"I want you to meet my friend, Keyra. Zexion, Keyra. Keyra, Zexion," Shika introduced, indicating each person. Zexion smiled a dazzling smile, "Hi." Keyra blushed and mumbled her hello, looking down at the table. Shika gave a frustrated sigh at Keyra, a look of complete irritation on her face, but ended up patting the seat in between her and Keyra. Zexion graciously took the seat, giving Keyra a quick glance.

"She's shy. Cute. Very beautiful. You should have told me about this treasure sooner, Shika, instead of keeping her all to yourself," Zexion said, faking a look of hurt as he wrapped an arm around the blushing brunette's shoulders. Shika gave a sudden laugh, making the other two jump at the noise.

"She is not shy whatsoever! She's just scared of her first day!" Shika exclaimed. Zexion chuckled as well, his deep voice running along Keyra's spine, making her shiver with small pleasure. The three sat there for almost twenty minutes before Zexion said, "I'm sorry, Shika, Princess, but I need to go get my things before the bell rings." Zexion grabbed Keyra's hand, kissing the smooth skin on the back, producing a small blush on the girl's cheeks. As he glided away, Keyra watched him disappear into the crowd of excited teens.

"Smexii, ain't he?" asked Shika, studying Keyra's red face. Keyra nodded, as she burned holes into the table with her eyes.

"I' m glad I get to hang out with you for awhile. I don't think I'd the survive the day if I didn't get to," Keyra mused, trying to change the subject, as she stood up, gripping her bag strap tightly. Shika rolled her eyes, but smirked at the shorter girl.

"So what classes do you have, shorty?" asked Shika, pulling out the paper from Keyra's bag. Keyra quickly swiped the page away, glancing down at the small print.

Keyra gazed blankly at the older girl. "If you promise not to swipe my schedule, I'll tell you." Shika raised her hands in defeat, showing she wouldn't do anything. Satisfied, Keyra glanced back down at the page.

"First period…."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_**First Period: **Algebra - Xemnas Daishi_

_**Second Period: **Science - Xigbar Ijichi _

_**Third Period: **Strategy & Battle 101 - Xaldin Oyama & Luxord Saigo _

_**Fourth Period: **Poetry - Vexen Nakamura_

_**Fifth Period/Lunch: **History - Laxaeus Fumiki _

_**Sixth Period: **Language Arts - Saix Makino_

_**Seventh Period: **Sex Ed. - Marluxia Erizawa_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"You have m-- Oomph!"

Keyra glanced down at her friend as she fell on her ass after colliding with a solid frame. A wide-eyed Shika was stunned only for a few seconds as she sat on the floor, staring up at the thing she collided with. Keyra started to laugh, but helped up her friend before she could start screaming curses at her. Shika brushed the dirt off her clothes and looked up at the person she bumped into.

"Hell no…," Shika muttered, glaring at the tall, muscular guy in front of her. Keyra looked confuse as she gave the guy a once over.

He looked handsome, albeit being to beefy and blocky for her tastes. He had an angular face that bordered on too angular that it hurt. His eyes were a deep, ocean blue, and it looked as though people could drown in those depths and die happy. The clothes he wore were normal street clothes any kid would wear. Nothing special, except for the football jacket.

"Hello there beautiful," the guy winked, giving Keyra a sexy look. Keyra smiled, not wanting to be rude.

'_Ugh…What a jerk…Unlike Zexion….,' _Keyra thought, blushing at the mention of her emo friend while continuing to smile. Shika didn't try to hide her distaste as she opened her mouth and stuck her finger at the opening, pretending to gag herself. Keyra covered her mouth with her hand, trying to hide her giggles. Suddenly, an icy shiver ran down her spine. She gazed over her shoulder to come eye-to-eye with a group of pissed off girls. Wide-eyed, and full of fear, Keyra snatched on to Shika's arm, dragging her away from the -surprisingly large- crowd that had formed, and turned the first corner she saw.

'_C'mon bell! Ring dammit! RING!' _begged Keyra. Her prayers were answer as the bell chimed for first period. Keyra gave Shika a quick hug, and bounded off to look for her first class of the day.

* * *

Just one thing to say: REVIEW! PLEASE!

Keyra: That's two.

Me: SHADDAP! ITS ONE 'CAUSE I SAY SO!!

Keyra: Okay...Whatever! -walks away-

Me: Heheheee....I win!


	3. Notice

-1I'm sorry to say that I will not be posting another chapter for awhile. I'm having some serious family problems, and I'm also getting swamped with school projects, and I have no time whatsoever to actually type up a chapter at this time. Sorry, again.

.kairiXsorasXluv.


End file.
